a little weed is all we need
by bambiluvsg
Summary: Kagome and her friends are stressed so she decided to get them all high-wonder how that turned out? ONE SHOT


Chapter 1

One shot- I do not own Inuyasha

_In Kaede's hut…_

"You know Inuyasha, you really need to take that stick out of your ass." Miroku said while he rubbed the large lump forming on the top of his head. Inuyasha rubbed his now red knuckles. "Yeah? Well, you should stop trying to put your stick-"

"Okay! That's enough." Kagome said, holding up her hands to stop the two.

"You guys never relax, and it stresses me out." Sango sighed. The two never stopped bickering even though they were best friends.

Kagome had an idea. She had only done it a few times herself with Yuki, but the idea was great and she loved to see how her friends would react. Back in the Feudal era it grew everywhere, so it shouldn't be so hard to find, right?

"I'll be right back guys." She said before grabbing her bow and arrows and heading toward the forest, leaving her friends with questioning gazes.

She was out wandering for at least fifteen minutes, and her friends were getting worried.

"Where do you think she went?" Inuyasha asked his comrades anxiously.

Miroku and Sango shrugged. Sango headed over to a sleeping kitsune and demon cat. She draped a fur pelt over them so as to not have them catch a cold.

Kagome appeared in the door way, holding a bundle of green herbs. "Kagome what's that you got?" Inuyasha went over to her and sniffed the herbs in her hand. Kilala peeked one eye opened and rush to Kagome and began mewing maniacally, rubbing herself on Kagome's legs.

"It's cat nip? Well Kilala surely appreciates it." Sango said as she reached for the herbs in Kagome's hands, but was surprised when her friend moved her hands out of her reach.

"No,' Kagome said shaking her head. ' This isn't for Kilala. Yea it's cat nip but in my time, humans wrap this in dry leaves and smoke them to…relax." she finished off with a smirk.

Her friends all leaned in with oo's and ah's. "Well if it's what they do in Kagome's time, then I'm sure it's fine." Sango said sitting down near the fire,

Kagome could hardly contain themselves as they all sat in a circle, watching her intently as she separated some buds from the plants and put pieces in a dry leaf.

"So this stuff just to help you relax right?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his friend finished wrapping the herbs and lit it, inhaling a huge lungful of the stuff.

Kagome coughed, "Oh yea.' she blew the stuff out and looked at Inuyasha with a sly grin. 'Great stuff" She took another pull and passed it to Sango, who took it eagerly to her lips.

Sango ended in a fit of coughs and Kagome smiled at her friend. Sango handed the thing that Kagome had called a 'blunt' to Miroku. He took one hit and held the thing out in front of his face and stared at it. "What the hell is in this? Mm na-uh there's something in this."

"Yea it's called THC it's just to relax, not hurry up and pass it to Inuyasha."

Miroku took another drag and passed it to the Dog demon, who sniffed it curiously. Kagome couldn't contain herself, she couldn't wait to see her friends all high out of their minds.

Inuyasha brought it to his lips, Kagome leaning in her seat in anticipation and she watched as he took a huge lungful.

"Now hold it! Hold your breathe!" Kagome said, a little too overly excited. Inuyasha did as instructed, but it didn't last long when he started coughing like crazy. He took a few more hits before giving it back to Kagome. She laid down on her back and started smoking as much as she could, before telling them all that it was now a competition. "Let's see how many times you can hit this _without _coughing."

Everyone took up the challenge and before long Sango was rolling in a fit of laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome joined her friend who was nearly in tears. Inuyasha didn't know that he was speaking in higher decibels than normal. He actually thought he was talking quietly.

Miroku hugged his knees into his chest smacking at his ears. "Oh God guys I hear them! I hear them! They're in my ears!"

_HAHAHAHAHAHA MIROKU'S THE PARANOID ONE!_

"What's in your-um-hmpf-ears?" Kagome could barely spit out through her fit of hysterics.

"The fucking crickets man! They're in my ears!"

"Let me listen!" Inuyasha pressed his furry dog ear to Miroku's and his eyes widened. "I hear them!"

Kagome pissed herself.

Sango began rummaging through Kagome's pack. "I'm so fucking hungry!" She screamed, tearing open a bag of potato chips and shoving them in her mouth like a machine. Kagome sat up and looked at her glassy eyed friend, the world around her rocking back and forth.

"You know, Sango…If you keep stuffing your face like this-"

Sango shot her glare at Kagome before spitting out some chips.

"Don't you dare say it! You bitch!"

"Fat!"

Miroku looked at the two, now wrestling on the floor and turned to Inuyasha, who was now pulling on a an extra pair of Miroku's pants.

"Ha! Miroku guess what I'm doing?" Inuyasha yelled to his friend who was still hugging himself on the floor.

"Wearing my pants?"

"Yea and the joke's on you 'cause I'm not wearing any underwear!"

Miroku looked at his friend that was dancing around in his pants.

"Inuyasha-last time I wore those pants-_ I _wasn't wearing any underwear."

"EW!" Inuyasha ripped the pants from his body and wrapped himself in his Haori.

"Ha! So It's kinda like…you touched each other's ding dong." Kagome giggled.

The two boys blushed and looked away from watchtower. "Hey man, I'm sorry I touched your junk it wont happen again." "Ditto."

Miroku shot up and put a hand over his heart. "From this day forward! I will no longer be a womanizing scumbag! I will swear off this cursed hand from ever caressing a woman's bottom." He declared.

Everyone glanced at him and Inuyasha had to stop himself from swaying. Sango whimpered and looked up at Miroku with teary eyes. "Awe…Miroku…I'm gunna miss you grabbing my boobs…it made me feel pretty! Oh god I'm so sad!"

Miroku came up and hugged her tightly. Sango scoffed.

"Miroku is that your hand on my ass?"

"It was an accident."

_Few seconds go by…_

"Miroku! Your hand is still on my ass!"

"It's STILL an accident!" Sango pushed Miroku away from her and crossed her arms.

Inuyasha grabbed his forehead and started rubbing it. "Ugh my head hurts!" Miroku patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry dear friend. It's only your brain trying to comprehend how stupid you are."

"Can it monk!"

Kagome clapped her hands together cheerfully. "One day, I'm gonna open a restaurant, and everything on the menu is gonna be special. So, when somebody comes in and says "Hey, Kagome, what's the special on the menu?", I can say "Everything."

"HAHAHAHA!" Sango was rolling on the floor tugging at her brown hair.

Miroku went over and fondled Sango's boobs. "Ah they missed me!" Sango slapped his hand away.

"I'm so surprised that you can walk into a shrine with out bursting into flames you little pervert." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's stomach growled and she threw her back into the wooden floor. "There isn't enough food in the world right now for me."

Sango sat up and huddled closer to her friend. "Yea but…we could always do another circle?"

Everyone went silent.

"Definitely." They all said together, before starting there fun all over again.


End file.
